


Shatterpoints

by LizaGreen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Has Sense where Neither Anakin and Obi Wan dont, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Needs a Nap, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is not amused, Awesome Leia Organa, Bail Tries to Talk About Slavery, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Estranged Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mentioned Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sabe is just trying to keep Anakin alive, Tatooine Slave Culture, The twins are precious cinnamon rolls, Wilhuff Tarkin Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaGreen/pseuds/LizaGreen
Summary: “They’re alive,” he managed, “and happy enough it seems. But I couldn’t get to them. The guards almost cut me in half.” No need to mention their master who had watched from above, face cold and impassive. He swallowed heavily, settling cross-legged in the mud, no care given to his filthy and bedraggled clothes. And Anakin used to make fun of how clean I liked to be, he though sardonically.“Good news, this is,” Yoda said, nodding his head. “Not affected by the Dark, are they?”“No Master,” Obi Wan confirmed. “They were as bright as the day they were born.” For all of the six minutes he had been in their presence before... Before.“And Sidious?” Yoda asked. “No trace of him, can I find in the Force?” Obi Wan swallowed heavily.“No,” he whispered. “You wouldn’t. Vader killed him four years ago.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Sabé, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sola Naberrie & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 771
Collections: My Reread List





	Shatterpoints

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Inspired by Fialleril's Double Agent Vader series and their take on Tatooine Slave Culture. If you haven't read it, you should, it has inspired me a lot. 
> 
> For those who will say it- I have not read any of the Extended Universe, and only take from the films and the Clone Wars TV show. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Anakin woke to the wail of his daughter, crying out through the Force in the middle of the night. Cold sheets greeted him as they did every morning. Shifting, he realised he had fallen asleep fully dressed, still wearing his stiff boots. Sighing in irritation, he pulled them off, dragging himself out of bed, just as he had done for five years now, to comfort his children. 

He arrived to find that Luke, too, had woken. Both were crying softly, holding each other. Leia glanced up at him through lashes damp with tears. 

“Daddy?” she whispered, as if afraid to break the silence. “Daddy, you won’t leave us, right?” He could feel her fear in the Force. He wrapped them both into a hug, holding them close and wrapping them in the feeling of safety. 

“Never,” he promised, just as he had done the night before. 

“But, Daddy,” Luke whimpered, “those men-” 

“Daddy will _never_ leave you, nor allow you to come to harm,” he whispered fiercely. He projected that certainty into the blanket of safety in the Force he had made around them. Neither relaxed, instead snuggling in closer. He wished they had never learnt of fear. 

Unfortunately, it was not something one escaped in these times. 

Slowly, he balanced them each on one hip, walking them back to his room and bed, avoiding the recently discarded boots. Leia noticed them anyway. 

“Did you fall asleep too soon again, Daddy?” she asked as he settled them both under the covers. 

“By accident, Princess,” he admitted. She gave him a tiny frown. 

“Aunt Sabe said you shouldn’t do that. It’s bad for you,” she said admonishingly. Anakin allowed himself a sheepish smile. _Being told off by your own five-year-old,_ he thought ruefully. _If you could see me now, Kenobi._

_“_ I’ll keep it in mind,” was all he said out loud, kissing her softly on the forehead. She nodded. Luke tugged on his sleeve. 

“You need sleep too, Daddy,” he said, as if sensing that Anakin wasn’t planning on that. Leia took to tugging on the sleeve of the other side. Anakin laughed. 

“All right, all right! Make room you two, you’re getting so big!” Luke clambered over him so that they could each claim a side of him. They were soon out like a light, huddled under the covers with their Father. Anakin glanced over to Padme’s side of the bed, empty as always. As it had been for five years. 

_I wish you could see them too, Angel,_ he thought, fingers combing through Leia’s hair. Luke’s small fists were bunched in his tunic. _I wish you were here to tell me if I’m doing a good job. I’m trying so, so hard, but I’m so lost without you._ Sabe would tell him off in the morning for bringing the twins here, allowing them to sleep in his bed. She would tell him they had their own room for a reason and were getting too old now to sneak in here, let alone the security issues involved with them all being in one room. But tonight, like every other night, he didn’t care. 

Tomorrow, it would be a problem. But that was a problem for the morning. 

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi trudged through the jungle of Dagobah, sighing to himself. He had failed again. No doubt, Yoda would be disappointed, but the diminutive Master would not berate him for it. No, that would come later, at Rebellion headquarters. 

Yoda was waiting on his usual rock. 

“Unsuccessful, you were,” the little troll observed, eyeing Obi Wan’s defeated frame. He just nodded, unable to muster the energy to speak. “See to their welfare, you did?” 

“They’re alive,” he managed, “and happy enough it seems. But I couldn’t get to them. The guards almost cut me in half.” No need to mention their master who had watched from above, face cold and impassive. He swallowed heavily, settling cross-legged in the mud, no care given to his filthy and bedraggled clothes. _And Anakin used to make fun of how clean I liked to be,_ he though sardonically. 

“Good news, this is,” Yoda said, nodding his head. “Not affected by the Dark, are they?” 

“No Master,” Obi Wan confirmed. “They were as bright as the day they were born.” For all of the six minutes he had been in their presence before... Before. 

“And Sidious?” Yoda asked. “No trace of him, can I find in the Force?” Obi Wan swallowed heavily. 

“No,” he whispered. “You wouldn’t. Vader killed him four years ago.” 

* * *

Bail Organa was spouting something about slavery again. Anakin clenched his fists in the deep folds of the formal robes he was forced to wear, watching impassively as the man spoke of something, he knew nothing of. _I tell you this story to save your life,_ Babushka whispered from a long-lost memory. _You are_ _Ekkretha_ _. You will save us all._ If only he was able to tell her how wrong she was. 

“Slavery is outlawed within the Empire,” Anakin cut him off eventually. “Say what you truly mean, Senator Organa.” It had taken the first year under Sidious to learn this cold, controlled voice. It reminded him a little of the robotic voice Padme had once put on, the brave face of a scared teenager, unsure what she was doing in the middle of a political coup. _She would be better at this,_ he thought. _She would know what to say._ Instead, the galaxy only had him and all his inadequacies. 

Organa straightened his back, emotions twisting in disgust in the Force. 

“Emperor Vader,” he said, needling with the hated title. “I am saying that despite your grand declarations, slavery is still rife within the Empire from Emperor Palpatine’s tragically short rein.” _I know what you did,_ he was saying, much like Tarkin did every time Anakin went to inspect the Navy. As if Anakin didn’t know about his continuing of Palpatine’s despicable Death Star. Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Slavery was rife within the Republic before my predecessor tried to make it legal,” he said firmly, meeting the Senator’s eyes. “I can attest to the fact that it was there even during the years preceding the Clone Wars.” He carefully brushed one hand against his temple, the faint scar a reminder to all where he had publicly had the chip removed. It was in some museum somewhere, for people to stare at. 

Organa flinched. 

“I thank you, however,” he continued, “for bringing this to the Senate’s attention. Because you are right. Grand Moff Tarkin!” The Moff had joined at Anakin’s request, thinking it was some petty act. Anakin would admit, he had done that in the past. It was always good to pull the rug out from under others. Sabe had taught him that. The man slunk forwards. “What do you have to say to Senator Organa’s claims?” 

“They are preposterous,” the man said calmly. The Force said differently, whispering the truth of the poisonous lies he was telling. “Slavery has been eradicated from all areas of the Empire and the Navy is pushing out to Hutt space, pressuring them to end their Slave Rings.” 

“And yet,” Anakin said, just as calmly, “those are not the reports Captain Piett has sent me.” Tarkin twitched, irritated. _Oh, you won’t be leaving here today,_ Anakin thought coldly, tightening the Force around the man’s throat. Not enough to choke, but enough to let him feel the pressure. To Tarkin’s credit, he didn’t even reach to adjust his collar. “Meanwhile, Ryloth is a mess and the Rebels are still at large. We are ensuring peace and prosperity to those underneath us, not excessive labour and slavery by another name.” _Chains do not have to be_ _physical_ _._

_“_ I assure you,” he started, a little defensive now. Anakin waved a hand, tightening the Force around his neck so he was cut off with a sickening sputter. One hand tugged at the collar this time, face reddening. 

“I believe we also spoke about the cessation of all activity regarding the Death Star.” Mutterings rose within the Senate, echoes of alarm and confusion alternating throughout the room. Anakin did not often keep himself open like this, it gave him a headache to always feel what the _sleemos_ of the Senate were feeling, but since the attempted abduction three days ago, he needed to know which were guilty. His money was on Organa. 

Tarkin had paled considerably, despite not getting any air. He relaxed the grip a little and the man gasped gently as he took in oxygen. 

“You are accused of embezzlement, lack of sentient rights in our ship yards and intention to traffic sentients,” Anakin said blandly, leaning back in the uncomfortable throne Palpatine had had fashioned for himself. He kept meaning to replace the blasted thing, but it seemed like he never had time. “What do you have to say for yourself?” More mutterings, alarm rising from Tarkin’s compatriots, surprise and wariness from the Rebels in the rabble and confusion from those who were there to genuinely do their jobs. So few and far between as they were. 

“I say, that I am not guilty,” Tarkin gasped, doing a good impression of staring while actually glaring at him. Anakin raised an eyebrow. Admiral Ozzel stepped forward, sweating voraciously as cameras all over the Senate room, broadcasting around the galaxy, focused on him. 

“I have reports and witnessed myself, the dismal working conditions to the sentients in the Kuat shipyards,” he said, shaking. “And my accountant has undertaken a thorough review of all military spending. There were... discrepancies.” No one mentioned that the reports came from the workers of Kuat themselves. Tarkin was no longer hiding his glare. 

“The Death Star was the wish of Emperor Palpatine to keep this Empire!” he argued. “I am merely following his orders.” 

“Emperor Palpatine desired the Death Star to _enslave_ the galaxy to his will,” Anakin spat, irritated that this _worm_ was trying to justify this. The Senate shuddered, no doubt as his eyes rippled sickly yellow in anger. “This Empire would have wilted and died under his _dutiful_ care, much as the Republic did.” 

He pretended not to notice Organa’s hands clench around his papers in anger. 

“This Senate session is over,” Anakin announced, standing. “Grand Moff Tarken, you will be taken into custody. Admiral Ozzel, you will see to the disbanding of the Death Star project properly. Senator Organa,” he called, as the man was about to slip away from his pod. He whipped back around, trying to make it look like he wasn’t about to leave. “I trust I can rely upon you to see the remnants of slavery cleared out? Captain Piett of the Imperial Navy has agreed to aid your people in this endeavour.” _I know what you are doing,_ Anakin thought, spreading the feeling in the Force, enough that even one without the Force could sense it. Organa swallowed heavily. _I know you were involved with Kenobi trying to take my children._ Organa bowed his head. 

“I would be delighted, Your Majesty,” he ground out. 

* * *

Daddy had fallen asleep at his desk again. Leia had bounced into the study after their trip to the gardens with Aunt Sabe, wanting to tell him everything, only to find him slumped over his datapad, drooling into the flimsi he had been making notes on. She bit her lip, wondering whether to wake him. 

He seemed so peaceful like this. 

“Leia,” Luke whispered, gripping her hand. “We should get him a blanket.” She nodded. 

“Yeah,” she whispered back. Daddy always wrapped them in blankets when they were cold or scared or sleepy. And Daddy was _always_ cold. Aunt Sabe said it was because he was born and grew up on a desert planet, in the Outer Rim. Daddy told them desert stories sometimes. _Remember Lukka,_ _Leirishya_ _,_ he would say when they were all snuggled up in his big bed most nights. _Remember this story and it may save your life._

Aunt Sabe found them trying to levitate the blankets out of the cupboard, hands on her hips. 

“And just what do you two think you are doing?” she asked, a smile playing around her lips. Luke flushed as Leia shrugged. 

“We’re getting blankets for Daddy,” she said simply. “He fell asleep again.” A sad expression crossed their Aunt’s face, as it always did when Daddy fell asleep during the day. Leia remembered asking her once why that was. Aunt Sabe had said Daddy found it hard to sleep and so they should let him sleep whenever he found it. 

She didn’t think Daddy had slept the last couple of nights. 

“Well, you don’t have to hide this,” Aunt Sabe said, stepping forward and sorting out the blankets which had become a tangle in the air. “I think three ought to be enough.” 

“Yeah!” Luke said enthusiastically, dropping the blankets immediately in the Force. Leia huffed, letting go herself. “Thank you Aunt Sabe!” 

“Thank you, Aunt Sabe,” Leia mumbled too. Their Aunt paused, kneeling down to meet their eye level. 

“What is it, Princess?” she asked quietly. Aunt Sabe always knew when they were feeling down, even Daddy. Leia bit her lip. 

“I’m scared for Daddy,” she whispered, trying not to cry like a baby. “He’s not sleeping.” The sad expression crossed Aunt Sabes face again. 

“Oh, Leia,” she said, pulling her into a hug. Leia sniffled, wishing she wasn’t such a baby, but the grown-up girl Daddy always said she was. “Your Daddy is a bit silly sometimes,” she said, rubbing her back. “He gets so worried about you two that he forgets to worry about himself. Which is why we do our best to keep his worries to a minimum, hm?” Luke nodded, Leia a little more slowly. 

“He stills misses Mummy too,” Luke chimed in quietly. “Doesn’t he?” Aunt Sabe paused, surprised, but nodded. 

“Yes,” she murmured, brushing Luke’s blonde locks out of his face. “Yes, he does.” Leia bit her lip. 

“Do you think it would help if our Big Sister came home?” she asked. They had never met their Big Sister, or if they had they had been too little to remember it. Daddy said she loved them but had to leave for her own reasons and had to be patient. She would come home soon. 

It had been two years since he had said that. 

Aunt Sabe blinked at them. Luke looked at her, hopeful. Leia could see she thought it was a good idea, but unsure what to say. “Maybe,” she said eventually. “But, I’m afraid I don’t know where to find her.” 

“Well, we should go look!” Luke said, tugging at her sleeve. “Let’s give Daddy the blankets and go find her! Then, Daddy won’t have to worry so much!” 

It took a moment, but Aunt Sabe finally nodded. “Alright then. But we’re taking R2 with us.” 

* * *

Ahsoka knew she was tempting fate, working as a low level mechanic on Coruscant. She had her comm to the Rebellion stashed away on her at all times, and she had muted her Force presence, but still, there was always a risk of being found. And with a constant reminder in the form of Anakin’s face splattered everywhere, she was always reminded on the risk she was taking. 

Rex hadn’t been too happy with her leaving, either. But he had accepted when she pointed out that she wanted to keep some semblance of an eye on him. It was one thing, knowing that your old Jedi Master had Fallen, another to know that he was now enslaving a whole galaxy to him. Except... well, the higher ups in the Rebellion stated that as fact, but what Ahsoka saw was different. Not the Republic, she didn’t think Skyguy would ever let it fall back into that after the disaster that it was during the Clone Wars. But, the public removal of a slave chip, active movements against slavery and relaxing of the anti-human laws Palpatine had been putting in place pointed to something very different. She wanted to see him, but was also unsure of the reception she would get. 

What she didn’t expect was to be jumped by a small child who was the spitting image of the current Emperor. 

“Found you!” he cried, wrapping tiny arms around her waist. Her work colleagues froze, staring at her as she held her arms in the air, wondering what she ought to do. “Leia, Leia I beat you!” A tiny Padme tripped into the workshop, scowling. 

“You cheated!” she shrieked, jumping Ahsoka as well. “Aunt Sabe said to stay with her!” Ahsoka wondered if Skywalkers were to be the end of her. 

“Luke! Leia!” came a woman’s call, almost frantic. “Where are you?” The boy’s eyes widened. 

“You left Aunt Sabe?” He sounded almost scandalised. 

“You left her first!” his sister argued. Before either to say anything further, a familiar figure rushed around the corner. 

“Luke, Leia!” Sabe gasped, relaxing in relief as she caught sight of the pair. “What have I told you about running off?” 

“But, Aunt Sabe!” Luke whined, clutching Ahsoka tighter, “We were fine! We were with Big Sis!” Ahsoka blinked as muttering broke out around the shop. Sabe glanced up, surprise mingled with delight in her gaze. 

“Oh, well...” She seemed unsure what to say, awkward. Ahsoka got that feeling very well. “But you two know better than to run off!” she settled on, frowning disapprovingly. Both twins tucked themselves behind Ahsoka, as if she would protect them from their Aunt’s wrath. 

“But we weren’t alone!” Luke protested. 

“We were with Big Sis!” Leia continued. Ahsoka glanced at Sabe in desperation, incredibly confused. Sabe winced. 

“That is no excuse. Do you not remember what we spoke about before leaving?” Ahsoka _felt_ the two wilt in the Force, guilt, worry and sadness from them both. All in regards to Anakin. 

“Yes, Aunt Sabe,” they chorused. 

“I’m sure they didn’t mean to scare you,” Ahsoka said quietly. Sabe’s mouth drew in a thin line. 

“I know,” she whispered back. “But they’re as bad as their father in jumping first and thinking later.” She bit her lip. “You wouldn’t mind...? I just... don’t want to cause a scene in a lower level shop.” Ahsoka had so many things to say about the nervous energy she gave off, thinking about Anakin and his reaction to this scenario. 

Instead, she nodded. 

It had been years since she had been in the high levels of Coruscant. She had worked her way up from ground level, but still lived and worked in the grimy, seedy underbelly of the capital planet of the Empire. Rising into the bright, light and clean overcity in a covered speeder, accompanied by two overexcitable children who liked to point out _everything_ , was an odd experience. Flying over the ruins of the Jedi Temple, the half-constructed palace abandoned with the death of Palpatine. Instead, they flew to an apartment Ahsoka had thought was long gone, landing on a new landing pad that had most certainly been expanded since she had visited previously. An old fighter ship was in pieces in the covered storage space, while another speeder was tucked away. 

Inside the apartment, all was quiet. The twins quietened too, tiptoeing inside in a way Ahsoka had never seen in younglings and felt her heart drop into her stomach. This was not a good sign. She followed them, wary, praying she was wrong. They wandered through Padme’s apartment and cracked open the door to her office. Sabe leant around her to tap Luke on the shoulder. 

“Still sleeping?” she whispered. Luke nodded. Leia gently pushed the door open further, enough so Ahsoka could catch a glimpse of the man within. 

Anakin was sprawled asleep at the desk, covered in three colourful blankets, hair a mess. Far from the regal figure in all of the holopics, he looked human again, if one ignored the mechanical hand covered by a glove and the mechanical leg, which by the looks of things he had been tinkering with since it was lying on the other side of the desk. A comm was ringing off the hook by his head, but he wasn’t waking. Leia scuttled over and tugged one of the blankets in an attempt to pull the blanket further over her Father. Ahsoka crept over to finish the job, ensuring it didn’t fall to the floor from the girl’s ministrations. 

“Got any good games?” she asked quietly, once that was done. “I think we ought to leave him to sleep.” Leia nodded, eyes shiny. 

* * *

Anakin woke to the irritating noise of his comm going off and the distant giggles of the twins. Groggily, he blinked, wondering when he had suddenly become ensconced in not one, but _three_ blankets. No doubt, the twins had raided the linen closet again. He smiled, even as he thumped the comm to silence. 

He had no need to talk to Senator Organa. 

Standing and stretching, yawning, he noted, vaguely, a muted Force presence in the house. Not the one that constantly kept trying to creep in, the one that had attempted to steal away his children, but familiar all the same. He froze, mid-stretch, wondering. _It couldn’t possibly be..._ Out in the living room, Leia shrieked with laughter, Sabe shushing her gently. Threepio made a distressed noise and there was a familiar giggle. 

They were all together in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Ahsoka was tickling Leia on her sides, producing the shrieks of laughter, Luke being chased around the living room by Sabe, laughing just as loudly. 

“Come on, you two,” Sabe was laughing breathlessly. “You’ll wake your father!” Anakin allowed a small smile. 

“I’d much rather wake to this than Organa’s moaning,” he noted lightly. Sabe paused as Luke rushed around the sofa to crash into Anakin’s legs. Leia extricated herself from Ahsoka’s limp fingers to do the same, both crying, “Daddy!” simultaneously. He knelt to hug them, holding them close a moment. 

“Have you been good for Aunt Sabe?” he asked, mock seriously. Both gave him innocent expressions they had most certainly inherited form him. 

“Yes, Daddy,” they chorused. He glanced at Sabe who rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

“They were good enough,” she allowed, failing to hide a smile. Anakin kissed their heads with a smile. 

“Who wants hot chocolate?” He was rewarded with excited, “Me!”’s and Ahsoka’s own small smile. Her shields had lowered enough for him to sense the relief and happiness at witnessing this scene. Sabe swept the children away with Threepio. 

He swallowed, watching his old Padawan across the room. 

“Ahsoka,” he whispered. She got to her feet gingerly, eyeing him warily. 

“Anakin,” she whispered back. “I heard...” 

“I know,” he said, wincing. “I know.” There was a lump in his throat, a remnant of all the things he had done. “I...” He cleared his throat. “I suppose you are with the Rebellion.” She bit her lip. 

“I joined because of Palpatine and Order 66,” she admitted. “Obi Wan said you had Fallen.” She was staring into his eyes, his very _blue_ eyes. Anakin swallowed and wrapped himself in the Dark a moment, seeing her flinch as sickly gold bled into the blue. 

“I did.” He banished it, thinking of desert rains and children’s laughter. “I was a fool.” Tears gathered in her eyes as she took a step back. 

“ _Why?”_ she asked, aghast. He could see her horror without the Force. 

“I thought he could help me save Padme,” he said, grinding out the words like the idiot he was. “I had dreams... It doesn’t matter,” he cut himself off, watching as her eyes went wide. “They came true anyway. I should have known, after my mother...” He turned away, unable to take the pity mingled with horror in her eyes. “I understand if you want to leave.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Obi Wan said you were teaching them the Dark.” Anger bubbled in his chest and he clenched his fists. “But they’re... happy.” Another beat of silence. “They called me Big Sister.” He turned, astonished at how small her voice was. He wondered what was going through her head. 

“Why wouldn’t they?” he asked, surprised. “That’s what-” He cut off as a tear leaked from her eyes. It was all the warning he got before she launched herself at him. 

“You- you!” Words failed her so she thumped him on the chest, seemingly irritated that she was _still_ shorter than him. He wrapped her in a hug, unsure what else to do. She huffed out a teary laugh. “How can you still be so _you,_ after everything that happened?” she demanded. He shrugged. 

“It’s a gift,” he joked, through his own tears. _She doesn’t hate me_. It was the best discovery since he had found the twins. _She doesn’t hate me_. Ahsoka made an irritated noise and thumped him again. He huffed, chest sore and no doubt bruising from the rough treatment. 

“Daddy?” They both jumped at the sound of Leia’s voice. She was peeking around the doorway of the kitchen. “Are you fighting?” She sounded confused. Ahsoka pulled away, wiping away her tears to answer his daughter herself. 

“No, we’re not fighting,” she said with a warm smile. “Just knocking some sense into your silly Daddy.” Leia smiled. 

“Daddy are you being silly again?” she asked brightly. Anakin smiled widely at her, the most alive he had felt in so long. 

“Yes,” he said, sweeping her up and into his arms, revelling in her squeals of laughter, “Daddy’s being silly again.” Ahsoka snorted as he blew a raspberry on Leia’s cheek, much to his daughter’s delight and disgust. 

* * *

Obi Wan was sitting in the middle of Dex’s Diner when he saw them. Two bright lights, clinging to a sandstorm of the Force, dressed in the clothes of an everyday mechanic. It was amazing how no one noticed their Emperor, although he might be the only one. The Force was practically screaming, _nothing to see here, no need to look twice_. The twins were laughing, chasing each other around their Father’s legs as well as... 

“It’s been _ages_ since I had a decent bantha steak,” Ahsoka laughed, clothing much cleaner than the last he had seen her. _Bail said she was designated to a mechanic’s shop on the lower levels. What on earth...?_ He ought to leave. He knew he would be spotted if he didn’t, but... 

“Daddy, can we get some blue milk?” Leia asked, tugging at Anakin’s trousers. At five, the twins only came up to just past his knees, but he stooped so they could swing from his hands. 

“Course we can, Princess,” he said, smiling, eyes such a wonderful blue Obi Wan could hardly believe it. Luke tugged the other side. 

“And pancakes?” he asked eagerly. 

“Dex does the best on the planet,” Anakin promised. Bustling in behind them came the familiar figure of one of Padme’s handmaidens. The one that had chased him off of Polis Massa along with Sola Naberrie. If it had been a bad holodrama, she would have been holding a rolling pin as she did it. The blaster was much more threatening. 

_I need to leave,_ he thought, watching the small family settle into a boothe, the children arguing over who got to sit next to whom. Both wanted to site between their Father _and_ Ahsoka it seemed. Anakin solved the problem by plonking Luke on a startled Ahsoka and Leia on his own lap. Ahsoka sent him a confused look and Anakin shrugged as the twins settled into playing with the napkins. 

“Leia’s messier,” he said with a rueful grin. “And Luke’s less prone to painting with his food on you.” The Force was alight with their amusement. Obi Wan felt as if he were intruding. _Leave,_ he urged himself. _Now._

Dex had come out from behind the counter, cheerfully greeting Anakin and his family, tickling the twins and setting down two child portions of _shurra_ fruit pancakes and a jug of blue milk. A waitress brought over a rare bantha steak for Ahsoka and more pancakes for Anakin, some toast for the handmaiden as well as a pot of tea. Anakin poured out two cups as the twins dug in. True to his word, Leia soon got bored with _eating_ her pancakes and took to using them to decorate the table, herself and Anakin. Luke ate happily, babbling away about basic mechanics and the antics of Threepio, all things that Ahsoka already knew but smiled indulgently at anyway. 

And all the time, Obi Wan could not force himself to move away. 

It had been so long since he had seen Anakin this happy. Long before the Clone Wars, perhaps even before he became a Padawan. Perhaps he had never been that happy in his presence before. There had been glimpses over the years, sometimes with Ahsoka, sometimes in stolen moments with Senator Amidala that he pretended not to see. But never with him. 

And yet this small scene of domesticity did not wipe out the horror of the Temple, five years prior. 

Blue eyes darted over to his over the top of Leia’s head. Obi Wan ducked his head a second too late. He felt Leia’s bright curiosity devolve into fright. He rose, slapping credits down on the table. 

“Thank you for the service,” he muttered on his way out. 

Behind his eyes, he could still see the bodies of all the younglings gunned down in the Temple that day five years ago. 

* * *

Luke sneezed in his sleep. Anakin held him closer, Leia gripping his sleep tunic. It had taken hours to calm them down after seeing Obi Wan in the Diner. Dex had apologised profusely, trying to claim he had no idea the man was there. He kept it up even when Cody came in with a squadron and dragged him away for questioning. Luke and Leia had clung to him, terrified. It had only been two months since the last time the man was sighted here, since they had seen him trying to steal them away. They had been too trusting of the friendly stranger once. 

Now, there were petrified. 

Leia had wanted stories, wanted to hear the tales of Ekkreth over and over. Luke just wanted to be held. They fell asleep just as Ekkreth became a falcon and flew away from Depur. That had been three hours ago. The chronometre read 03:26. He wouldn’t be going to the Senate in the morning. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Ahsoka poked her head in. 

“Asleep?” she whispered. He nodded. She tiptoed in. “They were afraid.” He nodded again, unsure if he could explain. She bit her lip. “How long have you had that leg?” 

Swallowing, he turned away, phantom pain itching down a leg that had been gone for two months. 

* * *

“How could you be so monumentally _stupid_?” Bail hissed over the comm. Obi Wan flinched, shifting awkwardly to pull his hood further down over his head. It was raining on Coruscant, hard enough to flood even the lower levels. “What possessed you to sit in the middle of a public diner frequented by the Emperor? I told you after the last attempt- it's too soon!” 

“I wasn’t expecting them,” Obi Wan said quietly. He didn’t really have an excuse further than _I thought I would sense them sooner_ and _I just wanted to see an old friend._ And now he had gotten Dex arrested. Bail sighed. 

“You have to stop taking these risks. The Rebellion is still so new and losing members everyday. If we want to restore the Republic...” 

“I understand,” Obi Wan cut him off. “But you must understand that they cannot stay with him. The Dark will consume them, just as it consumed their father.” He still remembered their last meeting, wherein he only got away because he had had to remove yet another limb from Anakin. He wasn’t sure who was more shocked- the twins, Anakin or himself. 

Anakin’s pale face still haunted his dreams. 

Bail cut off the call soon after. It wasn’t worth the risk at being discovered, especially since they now knew that Ahsoka was compromised. And there was nothing else he could do here. So, he settled in for a damp night as thunder rumbled above to lightening he couldn’t see. 

That night, he found himself back in the Temple. Beneath his feet were the corpses of Jedi, younglings, Padawans and Masters alike, all dead from blaster bolts. He had searched and searched for hours, trying to pretend that they had all died by the Clones, that somewhere he would find a sign that some had escaped the slaughter. All he found were some elder Padawans and Knights with lightsaber wounds as well. Some transports were missing, but more like was the work of the Clones to give false hope than anything else. It had still worked. 

He found him in the Council Hall, lightsaber ignited and seats cast aside. His eyes had still been blue and he looked to have been crying. Obi Wan had thought he had just fought off the Clones until he saw Shaak Ti dead on the floor. 

The rest was history and the next he saw him, he was stood, robed and masked at his new Master’s side. 

Obi Wan awoke with a jerk, shaken awake by the sense of hands in his pockets. The small Rodian blinked at him once, before scuttling off with his credits. Obi Wan watched him go, feeling sick at heart. _At least I can help one person,_ he thought dully, rising and trying to groan at the aches and pains in his joints. His age was catching up with him it would seem. 

He wasn’t expecting Ahsoka at the redezvous point. 

“Ahsoka,” he said, startled. They hadn’t really had much time to talk over the years. A conversation here and there, mostly in the form of briefings. He had explained Anakin’s involvement in the downfall of the Jedi Temple and his Fall to the Dark Side. Which was why he was so surprised to see her yesterday. And why he froze now. 

“I’m not here to turn you in,” she said firmly, arms crossed. “But I do want answers. And the truth, this time.” 

“Truth?” he asked numbly. “I told you the truth.” 

“You said he Fell, and that he was involved in the Temple. You didn’t say the Jedi younglings you were trying to save were his _children_.” The last word was hissed out through her teeth and he could feel her anger in the Force. Obi Wan stood straight. 

“It wasn’t relevant information,” he said pointedly. “Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi for a reason. Anakin-” 

“Is not longer a Jedi,” Ahsoka cut him off. She paused, blue eyes turning sad. “I don’t think he ever was, really. And I think you know that too.” Obi Wan stared. She took a deep breath. “I’m staying,” she continued, “and neither you nor Bail can stop me. I left once before and... that was a mistake. Anakin was right when he said I ran, but I realise I should have taken him with me. Should have explained better than making it seem like he was part of the problem. Which is why I can’t leave now. Why I can’t leave my siblings either.” Obi Wan twitched. 

“Siblings?” he said, almost appalled. “Ahsoka, listen to yourself...” 

“No,” she said, taking a step back. “Listen to _yourself_ , Obi Wan. And truly think about what you’re doing. You don’t want to make the same mistake that the Council did twenty years ago do you?” The Force rang with truth, with the horrifying realisation that there was only one end to this road. And while it was clear Luke had inherited Padme’s disposition, the worry would be _Leia_... 

“I... He....” He wasn’t sure what to say. “I can’t stay,” he managed. “Not after everything that he did.” 

“I know,” she said, stepping to the side. “The twins are scared of you. Which is a shame- you would have made a good Uncle, if you didn’t lop off their Father’s leg.” The metaphorical dagger twisted in his ribs. 

“He killed us!” he half whispered. 

“He was groomed since he was nine to Fall. It took the twins, Sabe, Sola and a year for him to break that off.” Ahsoka’s eyes were sad. “I can’t absolve him of what he’s done but... Obi Wan, you haven’t seen him. Not properly. Not long enough to realise that he’s half killing himself trying to run this damned Empire in a way that makes up for all the horrible things he did as Vader. Not long enough to realise if he wasn’t so damned tired, you’d never have taken the leg in the first place.” She took another step to the side, leaving the way forward to the transport free. “And that’s why I have to stay. So, the twins can still get to have their Father.” 

As he left Coruscant, he tried not to think. 


End file.
